The First Time
by freezy queen
Summary: A series of Beck/Jade first - and last - times.
1. The First Time

_'The First Time' is my first time (haha, lame pun, I know) writing Victorious fanfic, so I'm hoping this is in character. I love Bade, and I wrote this after I finally (I know, I know, it was first shown ages ago, but I had to watch it online since in Britain we've only gotten one episode of Season Three so far!) saw 'The Worst Couple'. Enjoy, and remember to R&R!_

* * *

i.

They first see each other on his first day at Hollywood Arts.

Jade is the first person Beck notices as he walks through the main entrance. Her brown hair has highlights of blue, and she's dressed in black.

Beck thinks she's the prettiest girl he's ever seen.

She turned around at that point, and saw him looking at her.

She glared. He smiled. She glared some more.

He waved. She scowled. He laughed.

Beck Oliver walked away in a daze.

Jade West walked away with a smile on her face.

ii.

They first speak in the Asphalt Cafe, exactly twenty-eight hours and fifty-six minutes later.

_"Hey, I'm Beck Oliver. And you?"_

_"Stop running your hand through your hair. It's annoying."_

They don't become friends straight away.

iii.

They first fight after they are paired together for an acting exercise.

"_But he's the new kid! He could be _shit_ for all I know_!"

_"I'm actually quite a good actor."_

_"Oh, really? Prove it."_

Beck then spends ten minutes acting out scenes from various plays, trying to amuse Jade. She only scowls.

That is, until he does a scene from 'High School Musical'.

It's not much, only a small twitch at the corner of her mouth, but it's enough to make Beck smile for the rest of the day.

Jade can't help smirking when she sees him on the way home.

iiii.

They first kiss in class.

It's not a perfect kiss by any description.

They're both eighth graders and inexperienced, trying to act it well but having no life experience to go along with it.

The kiss is full of teeth and tongues, and Beck is pretty sure that Jade bit him, and yet, somehow, it's still perfect.

They sit together at lunch that day.

iiiii.

Their first 'date' is at the mall.

It isn't really a date, of course; they've been partnered in Sikowitz' class again, and they need to buy costumes for a scene they are doing together. They spend two hours searching for the right outfit and even then, Jade still refuses to wear anything but black.

Beck's mom refers to Jade as his girlfriend when she comes to collect them.

Nearly four years later, and he still has the bruises she gave him that night.

iiiiii.

They first cry in front of each other at the movies.

Beck had persuaded Jade that going to see Harry Potter was a good experience, and that she would like it.

She sits, arms crossed, faking boredom for the first hour and a half, refusing even to share popcorn with Beck.

He isn't sure for most of the film that she's even paying attention.

It isn't until, as they're leaving, he notices the tear tracks on her cheeks.

Apparently someone nursed a soft spot for Sirius Black.

iiiiiii.

They first talk, really talk, in Beck's RV.

He had only just moved out of his parents' house, and had been keen to show Jade around.

They had been okay for the first half hour, joking about Beck's fish-tank cleaning skills and Jade's love of scissors.

Somehow, though, their conversation about his parents had turned to _her_ parents, and before he knew what was going on she was sobbing in his arms.

Beck holds her and whispers words of comfort and wishes that there was something, anything, that he could do to make her father love her the way he does.

iiiiiiii.

The first sign that their relationship is more than platonic comes a day later.

They are sitting at lunch with Cat and Andre, when a girl, a random, nameless girl that Beck had only seen once before that day, comes over their table to ask Beck out.

He actually spits out his coffee in shock. As he wipes his mouth, Jade stands up and gives the girl a piece of her mind. Then she sits down and continues eating like nothing had happened.

To this day, Jade still hates Trina Vega.

iiiiiiiii.

They first admit their love for each other at the same time.

They're talking on the phone when suddenly..

_"Jade, there's something I want to talk to you about-"_

_"Look, if this is about that Vega girl-"_

_"It's not about her-"_

_"Do you have a thing for older women or someth-"_

_"Jade, I don't like her, I like-"_

_"I get it, y'know, I just thought-"_

_"Jade, I-"_

_"I just thought that maybe we-"_

_"Jade, I l-"_

_"You know how I feel abou-"_

_"Jade, I lo-"_

_"You can date her, you just need to know that-"_

_**"I love you."**_

iiiiiiiiii.

They go out on their first date, their first proper date, a week after that phone call.

It's awkward to say the least, with Jade fidgeting and Beck squirming and neither of them really liking the food that they're eating. She doesn't have great hopes for a second date when they leave, especially when she passes out after puking in the street.

Jade wakes up, an hour later, lying in her bed, with no idea how she got there. She then spent the next three days off school with food poisoning.

When she gets there on that fourth day, she struts straight up to Beck, who had been engaging in a perfectly normal conversation with Andre, and kisses him full on the mouth, mid-sentence.

They break away breathless, neither of them hearing the applause from their fellow students.

Next to this, silently, Robbie passes a crisp twenty dollar bill to a grinning Andre.

He never doubted them.

* * *

_This is probably going to be a two-parter, so be sure to review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated._


	2. The Last Time

_Here's the part two I promised! Sorry this is really angsty and just depressing, but I think it's a good second chapter for the fic (Their firsts, then their lasts). Hopefully there will be a part three if Bade gets back together as promised. ;)_

_Also, I have no idea how TheSlap works (once again, British problems, since it doesn't work over here), so correct me if I'm wrong._

_Read and review!_

* * *

i.

The last time they kissed, they didn't know it would be the last.

It wasn't a perfect, romantic kiss, not by any standards. It was a rushed, brush-of-the-lips kiss, as Jade went to her singing class and Beck to his script-writing. The kiss was full of coffee (they'd both had at least two cups by that time, and it was only just midday) and promises of more to come, and it left Beck grinning as he walked into his class and sat down next to Andre. The dark-skinned teenager just shook his head at his friend's behaviour.

He didn't know that he would miss Beck's knowing smile.

ii.

The last time they held hands, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

They were at school - _again_ - walking through the Asphalt Cafe after grabbing two burgers and a forth coffee each, even though it had only been an hour since their last and Jade was seriously beginning to question if she had an addiction to the stuff. She couldn't help it; she'd been up late the previous night. But, when her 'friends' - not that Tori actually counted as a friend.. _yet_ - asked why she was tired, she just murmured some excuse about homework and revision and exams, despite her perfect 4.0 GPA and it being three months before exam season, before squeezing Beck's hand and smirking to herself.

His parents should have realised that living alone would have given him a little more freedom than they intended.

iii.

Their last date isn't really a date. Not by any standards, really, but they have no other word for what they do after school.

It's almost a tradition; Jade comes over to his RV, and they attempt to study, but always end up talking, just talking, about anything and everything. It's never serious stuff, just the lighthearted jokes that Jade pretends not to like in public, but that make her laugh when they're alone.

It's the last time they say 'I love you', too, though neither of them know it. She's leaving, so he kisses her cheek and tells her that he's excited to see the rehearsal of Sinjin's new game show the next day. Of course, Jade has a few choice words to say about Sinjin, and Beck lets her, because he knows that it makes her happy to insult their lanky almost-but-maybe-not-quite friend. But then she smiles at him when she realises he's not going to tell her off, and whispers the three words that he loves hearing from the tough girl who once hated him.

iiii.

Their last fight is messy.

The first half - that Beck later refers to as _Beck and Jade's closet party_, to make Cat happy, and because he wants to put a positive spin on something very unpleasant for him to think about - happens in school. In a janitor's closet, of all places. Sinjin's game show didn't go down so well for them - though, of course, that's a major understatement. It was _horrible_, and they're all too aware of it - and now they've dragged poor Cat into the middle of their argument. He can see her whimpering something about her bed, but he doesn't help the tiny redhead, because he's sick of being the bad guy in Jade's eyes and he wants her to realise that he's not going to always be there to listen to her screaming at him. Beck isn't proud of the fight, and he's sure that Jade isn't either, but he's too caught up in the moment to feel anything but anger and a tiny piece of love that he can't shake when he looks at Jade, even though he's so mad it hurts.

_"Cat, are Jade and I a perfect couple?"_

_"Don't answer that!"_

_"Answer it!"_

_"Say nothing!"_

_"Come on!"_

_"You come on!"_

And then poor Cat faints, and he feels awful, but he's still annoyed at Jade, because can't she just _see_? But Beck is an actor, and he has learnt that showing too many feelings is dangerous, so he doesn't shout, he doesn't yell, he just walks off, fuming from every pore because he loves her so much, and he wants to be with her, but it just hurts.

Their next fight - the second half - is no prettier. In fact, it's almost worse, due to the fact that it's not only sweet, innocent Cat who has to watch, but all of their friends. Everyone Beck cares about is now stuck in the middle of his and Jade's issues, and they don't even want to hang around with them anymore because of it. But then, she gives him a choice. She's going to count to ten, and then leave.

Beck waits a few seconds, testing the waters, though he knows from the moment the words leave her mouth that he's going to follow her. So he begins to walk to the door, but then there's _Trina_ of all people, and he tries to get there, to Jade, but he doesn't quite reach her, and she's then she's gone, and their entire relationship - those brilliant, wonderful, horrible but beautiful two years - is lying smashed on the floor.

It hurts when he climbs into his RV that night and sees his tangled sheets.

iiiii.

The last time they speak is a few hours after their fight.

It's not actually the last time they speak - they share all of the same friends, so it would be impossible to avoid each other that much - but it's the last time Beck ever speaks to her when they're still - sort of, maybe, possibly - together.

Jade is sitting at her computer, surfing TheSlap, because she has nothing better to do, with no real friends, and no real family, and no _Beck_. Her fingers automatically type his name into the search engine and suddenly she's on his profile, watching the video they made when they were happier. It hurts her to see it, and she momentarily glances around her room to see what there is that she can break if she wants too, but still she watches. When the video ends, Jade sits in silence for a moment. Then she clicks on her own profile, and goes to the settings page, hovering her mouse over the option to change her relationship status. She doesn't want to change it, she doesn't want to even _think_ about it, and she's going to turn it off before a tiny 'one' appears in her message inbox. Without wanting to, she opens it, and her heart leaps because it's from Beck, but it's only two words.

_I tried._

She changes her status to 'not in a relationship' moments later.

* * *

_Reviews are always lovely._


	3. The New First Time

_Yay, part three! Sorry this is so short and fluffy, but I've been waiting to update this fic for ages. :)_

* * *

i.

The first time they talk again after the break-up is awkward.

He sees her walk past, determinedly looking ahead as though she doesn't see him, and he wants to say something. Anything. 'Course, he's never broken up with Jade before (aside from a few months two years ago, and that only lasted four days), and she's not exactly predictable on her reaction to anything. But she'll be gone soon, and he has to say something.

_"Hey."_ he says lamely, for lack of anything else.

_"Yeah, hey."_

That's all he thought it would be, but it still hurts when she doesn't even look at him.

ii.

The first time he admits how he feels - and kisses her - after those horrible nine months without her is on stage in front of the whole of Hollywood Arts and the girl he was supposed to be on a date with.

_Smooth, Beck, smooth_, he gets from Andre afterwards.

He watches her perform; the way she sings with so much _passion_, never missing a note, her whole personality accompanying her on stage. It takes Beck only seconds to realise she's singing about _him_ and _them_ (her subtle glances confirmed it), and that it's _good_. Really, really good. So he finds himself moving further and further towards the stage as the song progresses, eyes only on her. Then it's over and Jade gets the applause she rightly deserves, and he mounts the stage and moves across from her.

_"I missed you."_

And it's true. He doesn't want Meredith or Tori or any girl like that. He only wants her.

_"So, what are you going to do about it?"_

He can't help smiling because that's so _Jade_, and then he kisses her and everything's okay again.

(_sorry, Meredith_, he says later, when Cat's grabbed Jade into one of her infamously tight hugs and started squealing. _It's fine_, she replies, looking towards the ground, _I can see why you would like her)_

ii.

The first time they talk, really_ talk_, again is in his RV.

They seem to have a habit of having all their serious or not-so-serious-but-still-kinda-important conversations in his dump of a trailer, but she doesn't mind. Beck isn't perfect and neither is she.

They've come there from the Full Moon Jam, but they haven't actually talked yet. Sure, Jade talked when Cat threw her arms around Jade and squeezed her tighter than her corset screaming something that sounded like _omigodnowaycanibeabridesmaid _, but she and Beck haven't said anything to each other since they started making-out on stage in front of everyone she knows (which, she admits, is a good thing, because now all the girls know that Beck is _hers_ again, and _Meredith_ won't ask him out again). Instead, Beck gave her a ride to his place and simply let her into his RV, like everything was normal again. So, for lack of anything else to do, she unties the corset she was wearing for her performance (maybe Cat was right and she should've bought another size up - her boobs are _screaming_ at her) and stuffs it into her bag. Then she sits down on his bed and smirks at him.

_"Meredith's cupcakes not good enough for you?"_

_"She isn't.. she isn't exactly my type."_

Then Jade raises her eyebrow - complete with ring - and gives him a questioning look.

_"Meredith isn't your type? Who is?"_

_"I like a girl who isn't afraid to say what she thinks. Who has her own opinions. Who would happily yell at me if I was doing something she didn't agree with. Oh, and I'm a bit of a sucker for the occasional piercing or tattoo."_

Her first thought after this is _wow_ (half because it's so _nice_, and half because she thought Beck hated her tattoo).

iiii.

The first time they go on a 'date' again is to Hollywood Arts' Cow Wow.

Maybe she did tell him that it was stupid, and that it wasn't going to be fun, but she still shows up at his house half hour earlier than was necessary to make it to the dance on time. Jade gives him a cheesy blue Hawaiian shirt to wear, and, to her great surprise, he obliges with only the smallest amount of persuasion needed. So, they arrive at the dance and they actually do _dance_ for a while and it's actually really enjoyable, even though they're interrupted when Cat rushes over for help with she and Robbie's relationship issues (Jade's known about them since, well, they have - she's not too bothered just yet, since she knows they'll figure it out themselves) and Beck manages to find a wiener in his punch (the amount of innuendos Jade got from that was pretty astounding, if she could say so herself).

It's the best date she's ever had.

iiiii.

The first time everything feels normal again is a rainy Tuesday in January.

Cat's babbling on about another story involving her brother and the Abercrombie and Fitch at the mall downtown that he got banned from, Andre's composing a new song on his new mini-keyboard and tapping his foot along with the beat, Tori's asking someone to pass her the salt _again_ because her fries are just too _moist_ (that makes everyone laugh but Cat, who just looks confused), Robbie's involved in an argument with Rex about _who_ did _what_ at a Northridge party at the weekend, and Beck's trying to eat his lunch one-handed as he keeps the other one firmly around Jade's shoulders. It's all so normal it's almost disorientating, but at the same time it's nice to be predictable. He's missed this.

_"Love you."_

Jade looks up from her lunch.

_"Love you too."_

* * *

_Sweet little Bade fluff. :)_

_Reviews are always great!_


End file.
